


you don’t have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by aryanaventi



Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryanaventi/pseuds/aryanaventi
Summary: sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money, all i need is you.





	you don’t have to say i love you (to say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unchain_My_Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchain_My_Melody/gifts).



> listen to Troye Sivan's Talk Me Down and For him when reading hng and to Unchain_My_Melody hopefully this is good enough.

At their shared bedroom, Tsukishima put his shaking hand on the door handle, momentarily paralyzed by the enormity of the disaster he went through; he then drew a breath, closing the door as he stepped inside.

  
Kuroo was sitting on the edge of their bed, his elbows upon his parted knees, his head in his hands. Tsukishima swallowed past the lump of confusion in his throat and started forward.

  
“Kuroo?” Tsukishima said softly.

  
Kuroo’s head lifted slowly and he directed his gaze towards Tsukishima, his face lined with tears, his eyes bloodshot looking like he had cried in his sleep.

  
“Tsukki-“ Kuroo groaned in anguish.

  
Tsukishima stopped short, watching in slight horror as Kuroo fell back down the bed. Tsukishima hurriedly moved towards the bed, slowly taking his rightful place as he wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist.

  
“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima whispered. “Look at me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

Tsukishima frowned. “Tetsu, tell me.”

  
When he received nothing for a reply Tsukishima then rolled on top of Kuroo, straddling his waist, his arms placed on Kuroo’s broad shoulder.

  
“I’m here now aren’t i? I won’t leave you. You’re my home.” Tsukishima finished his little speech with a smile that’s for Kuroo Tetsurou alone.

  
Kuroo’s glazed eyes opened, and started talking. “Well, i dreamt about the night that I took you away. I dreamt of a different ending though, y-you, you didn’t say yes. You stayed in your hotel room after telling me goodbye.”

  
Tsukishima stared at Kuroo in disbelief, annoyance creeping up his veins. “But I did runaway with you remember? Or do you need a rerun of that?”

  
He stood up, moving towards the curtains. He was reaching for the handle when hands like steel manacles locked onto his shoulders and brought him spinning around and crashing against Kuroo’s chest. Tsukishima saw the return of Kuroo’s old shit eating grin a split second before his mouth captured his with hungry violence, Kuroo’s hands rushing over his back and hips, pulling Tsukishima to him as if he was trying to absorb his body into his. A shudder ran through Kuroo’s frame as Tsukishima arched into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

  
Long minutes later, Kuroo abruptly tore his mouth from Tsukishima, disengaged his arms from around his neck, and stared. Tsukishima took a hasty step backward, instantly wary of the slight shift in Kuroo’s mood. His catlike eyes seemed to be more playful as Tsukishima stares.

  
“Now, that we’ve dispensed with that,” Kuroo said grimly, “I’m going to remind you why you fell in love with me in the first place. I’m going to remind you over and over again until you can’t walk for weeks.”

  
A sound that is part a scoff, part alarm burst from Tsukishima’s throat as Kuroo’s hand shot out. Tsukishima jumped back, his long legs giving him the advantage as he stayed out of Kuroo’s reach.

  
“No you’re not.” Tsukishima said sassily.

  
“How much would you like to bet I’m not?” Kuroo asked menacingly, advancing step for step as Tsukishima retreated.

  
“Not much. Maybe my virginity?” Tsukishima drawled.

  
Kuroo released a huff of laughter. “Really now?” a smirk. “And when I win, I’m going to chain you to my side.”

  
“That you can do.” Tsukishima croaked, circling a desk.

  
“And I’m never going to let you out of my sight again.”

  
“Like you can do that stray cat.” Tsukishima challenged, shooting a glance towards the door.

  
“Don’t try it.” Kuroo warned.

  
Tsukishima leaped towards the door but since Kuroo is nearer he slammed the door shut. Tsukishima started walking backwards, watching Kuroo. “Now, now Tetsu,” Tsukishima said, unable to control his smile as he held out an imploring hand and tried to look contride. “Please be reasonable-“

  
“Keep right on going, my love – you’re heading in the right direction,” Kuroo said, stalking his each step for step.

  
Tsukishima gulped as the back of his knees bumped against the edge of the bed.

  
“Now then, my love-“ Kuroo said in a low, meaningful voice, watching to see where Tsukishima meant to run to.

  
Tsukishima gazed adoringly at Kuroo’s handsome face, and then ran straight towards him, flinging himself against Kuroo and wrapping his arms around Kuroo.

  
“I love you, Tetsurou.”

  
For a moment Kuroo was perfectly still, struggling with his rampaging emotions, and then the tension drained out his body. His hands lifted to Tsukishima’s waist, slowly encircling him, then tightening with a crushing force and hauling Tsukishima against his full length.

  
“I love you,” Kuroo whispered hoarsely, burying his face against those blonde locks. “I love you so so much Kei.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:  
> After a few minutes of hugging the pair decided to head over the kitchen for breakfast.  
> “Let’s go,” Kuroo offered his out stretch hand to Tsukishima.  
> “Alright.” Tsukishima smiled, accepting the hand.  
> “So, you’re mine forever right?”  
> “Kuroo, we’re getting married in two weeks stop acting like this.” Tsukishima groaned as he left the room.  
> Tsukishima swore that he heard Kuroo’s hyena laugh he doesn’t mind the snorts, really, or maybe he’s just playing favorites.


End file.
